<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House Guest  [Frederick Chilton] by law_nerd105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995095">House Guest  [Frederick Chilton]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105'>law_nerd105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Kissing, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of slow burn i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're forced out of your apartment and you have to stay with your boss, Dr. Frederick Chilton. Little do you know (not really), that he's taking every chance he gets to watch you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader, Dr. Frederick Chilton/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. House Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was probably the worst possible idea on Earth, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.</p><p>I stood in front of Frederick Chilton's front door, suitcase clutched in my left hand as I knocked three consecutive times. I didn't stand there long before I heard shuffling on the other end. Then, I started to wonder whether or not staying with my boss for two weeks was still a good idea.</p><p>The water pipes at my apartment burst and flooded the third floor down to the first. I was a victim of the third floor, meaning my apartment got the worst of it. Now they need to do a whole rebuilding thing, or something like that, and that left me out of a place to live.</p><p>So, when my wonderful boss heard of my problem, he eagerly offered up his guestroom. A little too eagerly if you ask me. But, I had no other option, so I accepted.</p><p>I liked Doctor Chilton, I couldn't understand why the rest of the staff resented him so much. I mean, I've figured out that he's an asshole and a bossy, smartass one at that. With a very large ego. But he seemed genuinely nice when he spoke to me. Which I did find odd in the beginning, since his last secretary practically ran screaming from the hospital.</p><p>I did however wonder if this would be crossing the line of professionalism with him. After all, we would be living together now for two, possibly even, three weeks. That meant, seeing each other for the entire day, eating together, sleeping together. Well no, not sleeping together like... sleeping together. Although, that would be very nice.</p><p>My inappropriate thoughts were thankfully interrupted when the door swung open. And there he stood, still dressed in a suit, might I add. I don't think I've ever seen him dressed in anything other that a two thousand dollar suit. I started wondering if I would get the chance to see him dressed down in the next few weeks.</p><p>"Good evening," Frederick greeted me with a subtle smile that I didn't miss, even when he tried to return his face back to his mean demeanor.</p><p>"Hello," I replied shyly. We stood staring at each other for few silent seconds, I had wished my sweater would swallow me in as he examined my figure. Luckily, he let me in and shut the door.</p><p>And suddenly, I was taken aback. His house looked even more stunning on the inside than it did on the outside. Everything looked classical and elegant, and matched his personality perfectly. I shamelessly looked around, gazing in aw at everything he owned.</p><p>"You have a lovely home, Doctor Chilton," I complimented when I turned back around to face him. He held an arrogant smirk, but I liked it.</p><p>"Please, call me Frederick. We're not at work now," I blushed slightly and realized that the professionalism was fading more quickly than I had expected.</p><p>"Alright then, Frederick," the name felt odd now as I said it, but I loved the sound of it. "Where will I be sleeping?"</p><p>He grabbed his cane, that had been leaning against the wall, and led me up a staircase. We walked silently until he came to a stop in front of an open door.</p><p>"You will be sleeping here," he tapped the wood of the door. "This will be your bathroom," he pointed to the door at the left of the bedroom. "And that is my room," he pointed the end of his cane to the closed door at the end of the hall. "I'll leave you to settle in. I'll be in the kitchen for a drink. You're welcome to join me when you're done," I nodded and thanked him for the hundredth time for letting me stay with him, and then I watched him stroll back down the stairs.</p><p>I walked into the guestroom, and it was absolutely beautiful. You'd think it was the master bedroom. I set my bag down on the bed and decided to unpack my things into the empty drawers. I wasn't long and when I was done, I headed down to the kitchen to join Frederick. Frederick. Frederick. God it sounded so nice.</p><p>When I came to the kitchen he was sitting at the counter hunched over a few papers scattered in front of him. Although, he instantly looked at me when I entered the kitchen, making me slightly nervous.</p><p>"Would you like something to drink?" he offered.</p><p>"Well, what do you have?" he gave me a sly smirk, looking back down at his papers as I came to stand across the counter from him. His hair was slightly muse from its normal neatness, most likely because he keeps running his hands through it. I'd seen him do it multiple times at the hospital when he was ever deep in thought or stressed.</p><p>"I have coffee, tea, wine and whiskey," he tilted his glass at me and took a sip when mentioning the whiskey, letting me realize that he was nursing a glass of it. I thought for a brief second, glancing at the clock on the wall to see if it was actually a decent time to start drinking. I looked back at him and smiled.</p><p>"What type of wine do you have?" and there it was again, his smug, arrogant smirk. The one I had actually grown to liking.</p><p>Frederick had me down in his wine cellar and I stood stunned at his impressive collection. It was just rows and rows of bottles of expensive looking wine. He talked me through some of the wines as we walked, while I tried to keep up.</p><p>"How long have you been collecting wine?" he shrugged his shoulders and we stopped walking.</p><p>"A while now," he looked up at a row of bottles then looked back down at me. "Would you mind reaching for a bottle?" he asked, I assumed that he couldn't reach it because of his scar.</p><p>"Of course," I nodded and he stepped back, allowing me to move past him to reach for the wine. I leaned up on the tips of my toes and I needed to stretch more than he would've had to. I flexed my calves and reached for the bottle. That's when I felt my grey, flannel skirt ridding up my legs. Not much, but enough for Frederick to have the chance to see the bottom of my ass and possibly the black lacy panties that I was wearing.</p><p>I didn't want to drop the wine for a possibility, so I took the bottle and lowered myself, turning around quickly. So quickly, that I caught Frederick with his head tilted to the side and his mouth parted slightly, his pupils suddenly blown wide. But he straightened himself out just as fast, hoping I didn't notice that my boss was staring at my ass. That realization made my face flush red. Frederick seemed unfazed, in fact, he smiled and led us back up stairs.</p><p>I let him lead the way back up so that I could tug down my skirt and try to recollect myself. It helped, but only slightly. Because racing thoughts were never a good thing to have.</p><p>We sat on his couch, both of us sipping at a glass of his wine. We talked, but there was still and edge of unease and professionalism left and it saddened me. How much I wouldn't give to be curled up against his chest, tucked under his strong arm watching some boring movie.</p><p>After our wine was polished off, I thought it best to call it a night.</p><p>"I think I'll turn in for the night," I announced standing. Frederick looked the slightest bit upset before giving me a sweet smile.</p><p>"Goodnight then," I blushed, it infuriated me that he only had to say two words to me to make me this pathetic.</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>I placed my empty glass in the kitchen and went upstairs. A shower, yes, that's exactly what I needed right now. Some warm water and a distraction from Frederick's intoxicating charm.</p><p>I gathered my toiletries and pajamas and went to the bathroom. I closed the door, but it slid back open on a creak. So I tried closing it again, and it creaked back open. After a third try, and not finding a key, I gave up and let the door stay slightly adjacent, hoping it wasn't enough to see through from the outside.</p><p>The water started running and I undressed, and got under the water.</p><p>It was warm and very pleasant. It was also distracting. I thought a shower would distract me from thinking of Frederick, but it only worsened the case. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back under the spray and let my mind think of him.</p><p>His eyes, they were a forest green, dark yet they shone brightly with a glimmer around the edges of his irises in the right lighting. His lips were full and looked soft and warm. His hair was messy but clean and I wanted to run my fingers through it to feel if it was really as soft as it looked. His hands, God, his hands. The veins on his hands were prominent and sexy. His fingers were long and his nails were neat. I wanted to hold his hands in mine, I wanted to feel his hands run across my skin.</p><p>I was so distracted by my own thoughts of Frederick, that when I came back to reality and opened my eyes, I was almost shocked to feel a pair of eyes burning on me. I didn't look at the door, I wouldn't dare do that to him or myself, but I shut of the water and stood still for a moment longer. I grabbed my towel and ran it over my face that was damp with droplets of water. I looked in the wide mirror and started to dry the rest of myself, that's when I heard him walking away. Not him, rather, the tap of his cane against the floor. He was moving fast but tried to keep quiet.</p><p>When I looked out the door, he was gone. But I was fast enough to have caught him closing his bedroom door. I smiled as I had my head stuck outside of the bathroom door, my wet hair dripping water down my back and onto the floor. I chuckled to myself and started getting dressed and cleaning up. Alright then, my boss was an adorable creep who I wanted more than anything.</p><p>***</p><p>It was Sunday morning when I woke up, meaning, no work for me today. It was a small factor of my job that I loved more than anything. Since I moved in the day before, I figured I would just sleep in and let Frederick go about his own day off. So, I turned over on my side and tried to sleep further. And that's when I noticed the bedroom door was open, well, opened wider than I had left it.</p><p>I had left the door open on a creak as big as the one for the bathroom door, but now, the door was wide enough for me to shimmy my way through.</p><p>Oh, Frederick.</p><p>I smiled and then giggled softly into my pillow. I suppose I should have been weirded out, but truth be told, I just found the situation amusing.</p><p>I laid in bed for a while longer until my stomach started growling, and it was around that time that I smelled the bacon. Excited, I combed my hair, brushed my teeth and put on a bra, then walked down the stairs.</p><p>I was in my grey slippers, my loose, red, flannel pajama bottoms and a plain white, v - neck T - shirt that was a single size too big.</p><p>When I came down to the kitchen, Frederick stopped what he was doing to look at me and smiled brightly.</p><p>"Good morning," he said happily, plating some food. He was dressed in a button down shirt and formal pants. I see that I will not be seeing him dressed down anytime soon.</p><p>"Good morning," he gestured for me to sit and I did.</p><p>"Did you sleep well?" he placed a plate filled with eggs, toast and bacon in front of me.</p><p>"Yes, very much, thank you. And you?" I asked, starting to eat at the food.</p><p>"Yes, thank you," he sat across from me and I was happy to realize that our conversation was more comfortable this time than it was last night.</p><p>I liked talking to Frederick, and I wanted him to be comfortable with me. More than comfortable, I wanted him to be open with me. We talked about many things over the breakfast he had made. About work and family and the love life neither of us seemed to have.</p><p>"So what are your plans for today?" I asked as I dried off the dishes that he had washed. He insisted I don't and I insisted that it was the least I could do.</p><p>"I'd like to catch up on my paperwork, how about you?" I pulled a face in disgust at the word, paperwork.</p><p>"This is what you do on your days off?" I asked genuinely surprised, he merely shrugged his shoulders as he put away the plates.</p><p>"What do you plan on doing?" I thought for a moment.</p><p>"Well, you have a very nice view from your living room, so I think I'll catch up on some reading," a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth when he heard this.</p><p>"What are you reading?" I blushed a small pink, like I did last night whenever he asked me a personal question.</p><p>"A court of thorns and roses," I admitted shyly and he looked taken aback by my answer, causing me to giggle, causing him to stare at me in aw. "Did you think I read things like Twilight or Fifty shades of Grey?" he chuckled, seemed to think about it for a second, and then shrugged again.</p><p>"I thought maybe something along the lines of a woman's empowering story of becoming a CEO, or something like that," I couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>Frederick leaned past me to place down a plate, and I could both hear and feel him take a whiff at the scent of my hair. I didn't say anything, but I blushed. I've blushed so many times since arriving, that I think he thinks it's my natural skin tone.</p><p>I excused myself and headed back upstairs to take a shower, again struggling with the door to close properly.</p><p>This time, I stood thinking how I was going to get Frederick to admit his feelings for me. I wasn't confident enough to do something like that, but with his arrogance and ego, I was sure he could manage it. But how would I lure him?</p><p>I could tease him.</p><p>But how would I do that?</p><p>I finished, dressed and cleaned up again, following the same routine as last night. Except, I don't believe that Frederick watched me this time.</p><p>I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a grey sweater that stopped above the waistband of my jeans. I grabbed my book and headed back down stairs. All of this stair climbing was making me realize that I really need to work on my cardio someday.</p><p>I couldn't find Frederick in the living room and I assumed that he went to finish his paperwork, like he had said. I sat myself on the couch, got comfortable and started indulging in my book.</p><p>***</p><p>I must've been reading for a few hours now, and still saw no sign of Frederick. I set my book down and decided to look for him. I wandered through his kitchen and his home office and I still couldn't find him. I figured he was probably in his bedroom, having decided to rest instead of doing his paperwork.</p><p>So, I went up the stairs and down the hall, thinking that I would just check on him. I still didn't know whether that was the best or worst decision I ever made.</p><p>I walked silently down the hall, not wanting to bother him if he was sleeping. But, he wasn't. I heard a moan and a few gasps, then another, longer moan. His door was opened on a crack and I debated if I should peek. Then I heard him moaning my name a little louder. My heart sped up and I felt a bubbly feeling start in the pit of my stomach.</p><p>I peeked into the bedroom and my face flushed a deep, crimson red. Frederick was laying on his back in the middle of his bed, his pants at his ankles, his hand grasping his erect cock and moving up and down, fast. He moaned and arched his back off the bed as he pumped his cock harder. I resisted my own urge to moan. He mumbled my name again a few times and bucked his hips up into his hand. He clamped his free hand over his mouth and came with a muffled shout of my name.</p><p>By this time, I was practically dripping between my legs, but I made quick work of getting away from there before he could notice me.</p><p>This is it, he definitely, definitely has feelings for me. I made my way back down the stairs to try and continue my reading without whimpering every time I shifted my legs. I had to do something about this. I wanted him so badly. I wanted to be in his arms, I wanted him to be inside of me.</p><p>Frederick came walking down the stairs not long after, looking completely presentable, as if he hadn't just jerked off to the thought of me.</p><p>"You're still reading?" he asked curiously, heading for the kettle. I nodded, as if he could see me.</p><p>"Yeah, what were you up to?"</p><p>"I couldn't focus on paperwork anymore, I slept for a while," he answered from the kitchen and I heard the kettle starting. I bet you couldn't focus.</p><p>I took a deep breath and made my way into the kitchen.</p><p>"Would you like a cup of coffee?" he offered and I nodded, starting to help when he went to reach for the mugs.</p><p>"I got it," I stated, and maneuvered in between him and the counter to reach the cabinet, purposefully pushing my ass back against his crotch as I stretched. He quickly stepped back and coughed. Got you.</p><p>He thanked me and started preparing the coffee for us. I intentionally brushed my arm against him whenever I had the chance to. If he wasn't going to admit anything, I was going to make it impossible for him to not grab me and kiss me raw.</p><p>***</p><p>We had settled for watching a movie together after we had dinner. It was some romantic, legal thing that I had no particular interest in watching. What I did have an interest in, was that Frederick was sitting so close next to me.</p><p>The movie continued and I was getting fairly sleepy. I was sleepy enough to doze off, but not enough to block out anything happening around me.</p><p>Eventually I was too tired to keep my eyes open properly and I dropped my head to the side, resting it against Frederick's shoulder. I felt him stiffen but I was too tired to care at this point. I had my eyes shut and I cuddled up against him. It felt so nice. Although it would've been nicer if I was awake enough to actually enjoy it.</p><p>Frederick leaned back and positioned me to sleep on his chest. His heart was racing and he tried to keep his hands off of me. He waited then.</p><p>When he was certain that I was asleep he placed his nose in my hair and took a long decent sniff, now having the time to. Then he placed his hands on me, he breathed heavily at taking this risk. He slid his hand under my sweater and gasped at how soft my skin felt in his warm hand. He ran his hand up my stomach and squeezed my breast firmly, moaning softly and then moving down to grip my thigh. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and felt himself getting instantly hard.</p><p>"Frederick," I mumbled in my sleep and he froze. Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, except his hand was inching up my thigh. I sighed out a breath. "Frederick," I mumbled again and moaned softly. Frederick was as still as could be.</p><p>He checked to see if I was awake, but found me in a deep sleep already. I whimpered and unconsciously shifted my legs together. Frederick went red, he should leave me, should walk away, but God. It's been so long since anybody's wanted him.</p><p>He slid his hands around my waist to the front of my jeans and unbuttoned it. He gasped as he slid his hand down the front of my pants, finding my panties thoroughly soaked. I whimpered and he checked again to be certain I was asleep. I moaned out his name again and his cock twitched in his pants. He moaned and slid two of his fingers inside of me. I gasped and whimpered, still asleep. He leaned his head back against the couch and just enjoyed how I felt around his fingers. He moved his fingers in and out of me slowly for a while before he felt me clench around him and whimper again.</p><p>He forced himself to pull his fingers out of me, he didn't need me orgasming and waking up to find him with his hands down my pants.</p><p>He quickly closed up my jeans then brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking off my wetness. He moaned at the taste, I tasted even better than he imagined. I continued to whine and whimper and let out an occasional moan, and Frederick couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know what I was dreaming. What he was doing to me.</p><p>I woke to a pair of strong lips slamming down on mine, I gasped and struggled until I realized it was Frederick. Finally. I moaned and slung my arms around his neck, pulling him down onto me. It took him all of two seconds before his erection was humping into me.</p><p>"Took you long enough," I breathed into his mouth and started tugging at his pants. He only groaned and yanked them, and mine, off.</p><p>"God, you're drenched," he would've plunged his fingers back into me, but the urge to be inside of me was too great.</p><p>"It's your fault," I joked and almost groaned out when he shoved himself inside of me. He gasped and started thrusting his hips into me.</p><p>"What was I doing to you?" he panted, gripping my hips to pound into me harder.</p><p>"You were, Ah! You were fucking me from behind, while fingering me in front of the bathroom mirror," I panted. He moaned and sucked at the skin of my neck. His hand moved down in between our bodies to rub furiously at my clit. "God, I'm so close," I breathed, and not a second later, I came on him, already on edge from my dream.</p><p>Frederick's thrusts went erratic and then he buried himself deep inside of me before coming in me. He moaned into the curve of my shoulder and remained inside of me, and laying on top of me.</p><p>"God, I've been waiting so long to do that," he exhaled, I smiled and ran my hand through his hair before placing a kiss on top of his head and massaging his scalp.</p><p>"Why didn't you?" he hoisted himself up over me on his arms, pulling out. I held back a moan.</p><p>"Because I didn't know if you would want someone like me," I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled his mouth down to mine. I sighed at the feeling of his lips on mine. It was soft and warm. The kiss was gentle, a contrast between the rough session we just had.</p><p>"I don't want you, I need you with me. I happen to really like you, Frederick," I mumbled when he left my mouth, he held a goofy smile.</p><p>"I'm glad, now, about the bathroom mirror thing," I could only laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bedroom Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You were in the honeymoon phase now, and you most definitely did not want to move back out again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Per a request on Tumblr, I never intended on writing a part two, but enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I laid awake in bed that night. Even though I was dead tired, I couldn't shut my eyes. Because every time that I did, images of Frederick hovering above me came flashing through my mind. How his lips felt against my skin, how his hands felt tracing the outline of my body.</p><p>His scent was fading away from my T – shirt, but I couldn't help to keep pulling it to my nose as a reminder of what we had done. It felt so scandalous, thinking back on it now. Sex with my boss, on his couch, while I was living there. And yet, it felt so deliciously good.</p><p>I couldn't believe that I had finally gotten Frederick to make his move. That thought alone made a smile curve it's way onto my lips. He was so perfect, he really was. At the least, he was that perfect to me.</p><p>I looked over at the bedroom door when I heard a knock, then an uncomfortable cough coming from the other side of the door. I smirked at the thought of Frederick standing on the other side busy fidgeting with his cane as he waited for me.</p><p>I took a once over in the floor length mirror in the corner of the room, then opened the door for him. His expensive cane did not match with his laid – back pyjamas at all. The stark contrast made me want to burst out laughing.</p><p>"Frederick," he tightened his grip on his cane, twisting his fist around the top of it as a nervous outlet.</p><p>"I was wondering, given everything that had happened on the couch, if you would have rather liked to join me. In bed," he said, and I'd swear to it that I had never seen the Doctor even remotely as nervous ever before.</p><p>I nodded, seeing how he was instantly set at ease.</p><p>"Of course," I closed the bedroom door when I slipped out of the room.</p><p>I walked first towards his bedroom, hearing him following close behind me. I only turned around to face him when I had reached the bed. I saw him lean his cane against the wall, then carefully step towards me.</p><p>He settled his hands on my hips, pushing me until I took the hint and sat down at the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Everything earlier was so fast and hard," he spoke softer into the quiet room.</p><p>He stepped forward, stepping between my legs, and looking down at me where I was looking up at him.</p><p>"I liked it," it was barely a whisper. My heart thudded in my ear at the thought of what he might do next.</p><p>"Still, I would like to take my time with you now. If that's okay?" with a single eyebrow raised at me, he waited for me to nod before he gracefully sank down to his knees.</p><p>He tugged at my pants, and I raised my hips so that he could pull it and my panties down my legs. He tossed both items of clothing over his shoulder without a care for where it landed. He then leaned towards my dripping core, I gasped when his stumble and his soft hair brushed the insides of my thighs.</p><p>"You'll like this, I promise," he softly breathed out, his hot breath hitting my core and making me moan out his name. His mouth came down on me, licking slow and broad licks up my wet slit. I tilted my head back and shut my eyes, letting out a soft moan.</p><p>I threaded one hand through Frederick's soft, muse hair, and planted the other beside my hip to steady myself. Frederick placed his hands on my knees, spreading my legs further apart to give him better access, I moaned when he took that opportunity to dip his tongue inside of me.</p><p>I fisted my hand in his hair when he started alternating between lapping at my slit and sucking on my clit. I arched my back into his touch, trying to grind my hips down on his face. When I looked down, I moaned again, almost coming at the sight alone. Frederick's head between my thighs, his eyes watching my face for every little twitch or movement that I made.</p><p>I clenched my thighs around his face, and he forced my knees apart again. Now, he showed me no mercy as he ate me out like a man starved. Which, he very well might have been.</p><p>With my thighs spread as far apart as possible, he had a free pass to do as much as he wanted to me. He took advantage of that fact, his tongue continuing to lap at me. The sounds echoing in the room sounded like it had come straight out of a porno.</p><p>"So close," was the only words of warning I managed, before I threw my head back again and came. I shook with the force of my orgasm, breathing heavy while Frederick rose to stand again.</p><p>"Wow," I breathed out, wiping my brows then looking up at him. He smirked, proud of himself. He grabbed at both my ankles and pushed me up his bed. I laughed joyfully.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not done yet," the way he said it, made me shiver. "Take it off," he ordered, staying at the foot of the bed to undress himself. I yanked my shirt over my head then sat back on my elbows to watch him as he undressed.</p><p>The prominent tent in his boxer briefs sent a gush of arousal down to the aching spot between my legs. Frederick watched me with hungry eyes when he was fully naked. He crawled on top of the bed, his pupils blown wide with lust as he stalked me like a lion would its pray.</p><p>He settled himself between my legs, his mouth descending down onto mine in a heated kiss, while his hand slithered down my body. He pulled my one leg up and around his waist, and I instantly did the same with my other leg.</p><p>His hand then moved across my hip, and between my legs. I let out a long, drawn out moan into his mouth when two of his fingers pushed inside of me. He pulled away from my mouth, his eyes dropping down to my breasts.</p><p>His eyes were wide, locked on my breasts. I arched my back into his touch, then heard him let out a low sound that almost sounded like a growl. I placed one hand on the back of his head and urged his mouth down towards my breasts, knowing what he wanted. He moaned again, taking one of my nipples into his mouth.</p><p>I would've forgotten about his fingers if he hadn't curled them inside of me and started to set a steady rhythm. My mouth hung open, and the only sounds that escaped my mouth were gasps and moans.</p><p>I pulled my legs a little higher up his back, causing him to achieve a new angle to hit which made me shudder and shake beneath him. All the while his mouth kept working at my breasts, sucking bruises into the fragile skin.</p><p>I whined when his fingers pulled out of me, his mouth breaking away from my breasts.</p><p>"Freddy," he seemed to like it when I called him that, because when I did, he planted both his hands beside my head and slid inside of me. We both moaned when he did.</p><p>He buried his face into the curve of my shoulder, nipping at the skin there while his hips started bucking into mine. I closed my eyes, completely lost in the feeling of him stretching me, fucking me, so perfectly.</p><p>I placed both my hands on the both of his shoulders, digging my nails into the smooth skin over his shoulder blades. His hips shot forward, starting to pick up speed.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, you feel so good," Frederick groaned into my ear, dragging his hips up and down as he thrusted in and out of me.</p><p>I was a moaning, whimpering mess beneath him, but I had somehow managed to get my hand between our bodies, relaxing my legs and starting to rub circles on my clit.</p><p>Frederick pulled back to look at where he was thrusting into me, he groaned at the sight. His head fell forward again, his hips losing rhythm and I knew he was getting close.</p><p>"Just a little more, Freddy," I whispered, my nails digging into his shoulder hard enough now to draw blood. He hissed in my ear, but didn't say anything.</p><p>I threw my head back, shouting his name as I came. Frederick followed close behind me, letting out a breathy moan as his hips gradually started to slow down, then stilled entirely.</p><p>I didn't allow him to pull out, and rather slung both my arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him down until he collapsed on top of me. Both of us were breathless, panting, as we laid there on his bed.</p><p>"Would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" Frederick asked out of nowhere.<br/>"I'd like that," I answered anyway, smiling at the thought of having a nice dinner at a nice restaurant with him.</p><p>He kissed the side of my face, before pulling out and falling onto his back beside me. His eyes stayed on me while I stared up at the ceiling, still drifting on cloud nine. I was in complete bliss at the fact that I had gotten to feel him again.</p><p>Another kiss to the corner of my mouth got me to look over at him.</p><p>"Goodnight," his voice was hoarse, I liked the sound of it.</p><p>I rolled over and laid myself on his chest. I placed a kiss to the centre of his chest, smiling stupidly after I did.</p><p>"Goodnight, Freddy,"</p><p>***</p><p>I woke up to sound of my alarming going off, then heard a groan behind me.</p><p>I made quick work of silencing my alarm. It was the only movement I was allowed to make before Frederick pulled my back against his chest again. I managed to turn around in his deathly hold on me, looking up into his sleepy eyes when I did.</p><p>"Good morning," I smiled, cupping his jaw, and feeling his stubble scratch the inside of my palm when I did. I leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to his slightly parted lips.</p><p>My thumb stroked over his stubble, and it was only then that I could feel the slight burn he had created between my legs the night before. The memory of last night was what made me shudder.</p><p>"Morning," he caught my lips again before I could pull too far away. He sighed into the kiss when I parted my lips for his tongue. But I pulled away before he could get too frisky.</p><p>"We have to get to work," I reminded, smiling at the miserable groan he let out.<br/>"Do we absolutely have to?" he asked, his eyes were droopy and pleading, like a dog begging for a bone.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw one of my legs over the both of his beneath the sheets.</p><p>"Well, Mister Boss man, do we?" he smirked, one of his hands sliding down to grip my thigh that was thrown over his legs.<br/>"I vote we stay in bed all day long," I faked offence.</p><p>"Doctor Chilton, how could you even suggest something so absurd?" he scoffed, yanking at my thigh so that my hips shot forward and I could feel his morning wood through his boxer briefs. I gasped, my eyes fluttering closed when he hips slowly started to grind into mine.</p><p>"Would you rather want to go to work?" the question was lost on me, my only thoughts were on how his erection was hitting the perfect spot between my legs. "I'll take that as a no," he chuckled, rolling me beneath him, trapping me beneath him.</p><p>"If I get fired, I'm suing you," I mumbled while he settled above me.<br/>"I'm sure the boss won't mind," he chuckled.</p><p>Frederick's lips were about to come down on mine again, when the phone rang and so cruelly interrupted us. I sighed, reaching for my phone, and answering it without even bothering to look at the screen to curse whoever had dared to call me this early in the morning and it this most inconvenient time.</p><p>Frederick's mouth latched onto my neck, his fingers playing with my nipple while I tried to concentrate on the call. When his fingers slid down my body, I tried to wrap up the call as quick as possible before he would have the chance to do something more than just grope me.</p><p>I tossed my phone back onto the bedside table just in time for Frederick to slide his fingers inside of me.</p><p>"Who was that?" he asked, placing sloppy kisses on whatever part of skin he could reach.</p><p>"My landlord, he just told me that they're still working on my apartment," I could feel his smirk on my skin.<br/>"Good for us then."</p><p>***<br/><br/>Curled up on his couch now, I almost felt bad for lying to him. My apartment was completely fixed and ready for me to move in again, but I didn't want to. Not yet anyway.</p><p>Frederick was absentmindedly drawing shapes on my arm as we watched the movie, my head on his chest. The dinner date had gone so well, I knew that he had enjoyed it as much as I had. I knew that he wouldn't chase me away, but how long would he let me stay with him?</p><p>"Hey, Freddy?"<br/>"Hmm?" he turned his face away from the TV to look down at me.</p><p>"My landlord, this morning, he actually called to tell me that I could move back in," I admitted to him, embarrassed about it now.</p><p>"That was quick," he noted, almost as if he were surprised. I merely nodded. Then the silence fell across the room, except of course for the TV, which played as nothing more than white noise in the background.</p><p>"Do you want to move back?" he asked, his eyes briefly lowering to my lips before he locked his eyes on mine again. I sighed.</p><p>"No, not right now anyway," he smiled. A true smile on his lips.<br/>"Well, you can stay as long as you like," he kissed the top of my head, pulling me back into his chest.</p><p>"I wouldn't be a bother?"<br/>"Not in a million years."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>